


Little Moments

by Aithilin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds that it's the little moments that make the hunt worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters were created by, and belong to, Kripke and company. Likenesses belong to respective actors.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This is old. Very, very old. It was originally written as a supplement to my first SPN rp with my girlfriend.

It had been a while since they had really took a good road trip. They were headed east —but almost everything was east of California— and Dean had taken a short detour north to Oregon before keeping on a fairly straight path to a contact church in Wyoming. There was a hunt somewhere in that direction— Sam had handled the details. But somewhere along the way, he had lost sight of his route.

So here they were, stopped in the middle of nowhere, right after taking a break in a town that happily proclaimed it was in the middle of nowhere.

Lost— somewhere with a field and possibly no longer in the state of California— Dean had pulled to the side of the road to examine his map.

"Dude, will you just head back and ask for directions?" Sam had taken to stretching out on the backseat, a door open to accommodate his height. He had a road atlas and a stash of candy back there. "Admit that we're lost."

"I'm not lost, Sammy." Dean had the map spread out over the hood of the Impala, and tried to retrace his path so far. He started with the obvious landmarks on the way, but kept getting 'lost' somewhere around the Oregon border. He had found a few possible clues and roads that looked about right, but when all he had to go by is a field, there wasn’t much to have confidence in. "Is that town even on this map? What state are we in?"

"Go and ask, Dean." Sam grumbled in the back seat. "I'm pretty sure the town has information on its own location."

"Not a chance, Sammy. I'll figure it out."

So far, Castiel had been silent. He seemed content to lean against the side of the car and sip a coffee. Used to the way to the Winchesters bantered, he had long since learned to tune them out-- something made easier as he watched some distant deer in the field. He had travelled with the Winchesters for long enough now to understand that this was barely a minor setback in their road. Yet, as peaceful as the field was, he was running out of coffee.

The silence lasted a moment longer before Dean gave a satisfied "yahtzee!" and looked around as if to confirm his hypothesis about their whereabouts. Something seemed to click between the map and what he was seeing and he snagged the pencil he had stored behind his ear. Another few moments and a new, clearer trail would be traced over the lines of road. "Got it."

He made his way around the car; the map folded once more as he made his way to the trunk to check on their bags. With three of them using the car, everything had to be shoved together in a mess above the arsenal. Dean liked to see the crowded space and know that everyone was still with him. On his way past, back to the passenger’s side and his goal, he patted Sam's boots. "Told you I knew where we were."

"We good then?"

"Yeah, we're good. And get your boots off the seats, Sammy. You're going to ruin the leather."

Sam rolled his eyes but straightened in the back seat, resigned to sitting in the back until Cas offered to trade places with him. He snagged the map from Dean’s hand as his brother waited and settled to studying the route closely— in case Dean decided to get them lost again. It was a nice day, though, with sunny weather and the promise of a few cloudless nights out in the country. He could stay in the back seat if it meant keeping this sense of peace between them.

Coming up to Cas, Dean paused to follow his line of sight. "Deer?"

Castiel nodded, taking a final draught of his coffee. "Peaceful."

Smirking, the hunter moved into the angel's line of sight instead, more than happy to distract Cas from the stretch of grass and trees. Hands on Cas' hips, he pulled the shorter form to him by the belt. It had taken some getting used to, but Dean claimed it as a victory to know that the old suit and trench coat were shoved in with the laundry in the back. A few stops at church sales and jumble shops had provided the angel with a whole new, Winchester approved wardrobe.

"Peace is overrated." Smirk still firmly in place, he leaned in for a slow, lazy kiss, fingers hooking in Cas' belt properly.

A window rolled down with that jerky pace of an old car and Sam noisily cleared his throat. "We going?"

"Yeah, yeah." It’s muttered against Castiel's lips, and Dean pulled back enough to admire his angel a moment against the car. It was times like these that he considered investing in a real camera, and not just the crappy thing on his phone. "You ready, Cas?"

"I will need more coffee."

"Addict." Another kiss and Dean opened the door for his angel. The moment the car purred back to life, the first chords of "Back in Black" started up with it, an honest grin fixing itself on Dean's face as he pulled back onto the road. This was how the world should be. This little moment— lost out where they could forget that the world was going to hell, and that Castiel was quickly becoming just “Cas”, without all the powers and strength he used to have— was enough for Dean. It was a short vacation in the mess of things their life had become.

Just getting into the comfort of driving his baby down a calm back road, Dean barely glanced at Sam when his little brother held up what he found in the backseat.

"Dude… Why is there lube back here?"


End file.
